The Half-Drow's Journey
by Son of the New Dawn
Summary: Ayus Nova is a Half-Drow looking for information about his past. This is the story of his journey and the excitement he experiences along the way. This is my first attempt at writing, any feed back would be great. Enjoy! (I do not claim any rights to the world of the Forgotten Realms - only the main characters)
1. Chapter 1

Baldur's Gate

The guard's eyes raked the suspicious looking stranger from head to toe. He was completely unarmed from what the guard could see, but fully outfitted for the road otherwise. The well-worn leather armor showed thickly the dirt of the road. This guard was too seasoned to think a lone traveler would be foolish enough to venture out without some form of protection. "What do you want with my city?" he asked coldly, "you don't look like you should have any business here."

Ayus was accustomed to this type of treatment. As the bastard son of a drow elf and human, he never really found a warm welcome at any city. To the drow he was an abomination, to the goodly races of the surface he was a nightmare. "If this city really belonged to _you_, I would take a wide berth of the festering hole and save myself from this moronic banter. My business is my own and I would be more than happy if you would take no more of my time with your pathetic attempts at self-gratification and grandiosity."

The guard quickly leveled his spear at the arrogant traveler, thinking to recover his wounded pride. However his surprise was complete when a flash of silver severed the tip of his spear and he was instead staring down the length of one of the strangest swords he had ever seen. The blade was about as thick as his forearm, roughly three feet in length, curving back near the tip. The hilt was ornately crafted in the likeness of a dragon, which held a broken jewel in its maw as the pommel. Any appreciation the guard held for the weapon was stolen by the glare of its wielder. "Now I don't mind a little violence, but at least give me a challenge."

The remaining guards were happy to comply as two more spears were pointed towards the half-drow. "I think it's time you leave," said a burly guard who had come to the aid of his companion. "We've had half a dozen crossbows trained on you since you reached our gate. You're not welcome here. Take your leave peacefully before we have to make you leave."

Ayus serious doubted the guard's claims, but if he was to make his meeting it would be best to waste no more time with these simpletons. Without another word Ayus turned and started walking away, his sword simply vanishing from his hand in a flourish of light. Still thinking to save his pride, the first guard muttered curses and called the traveler a coward to his friends then launched his staff, for it could no longer be considered a spear, at the departing elf. Faster than the guard could follow, Ayus side-stepped the projectile and caught it with his left hand. In one fluid motion he flipped the staff down to the ground, snapped it in half with his shin, and reversed the direction sending the top half back the way it had come. The broken rod smashed into the guard's face, stunning him and knocking him back a step. "I'm the coward, but you are the one hurling a spear at my back after I elected to leave peacefully?" Ayus mused, "You are lucky your humiliation has put me in a good mood, otherwise…" he let the statement hang in the air for the fool to ponder as he continued his departure.

Ayus always loved releasing a bit of stress on mindless fools, but he was on a mission and would not be delayed. Using a gate was a nicety rarely afforded to the wanderer, so the eight foot wall seemed like such a meager barrier. In the blink of an eye the elf scaled the wall and touched down silently on the other side. The sun was just beginning to set, offering Ayus ample shadows to hide in. The town was dirty and rundown. Much of the area around Baldur's Gate was as of late. The streets were crowded with the merchants looking to make one last sale before the end of the business day and buyers hoping to find a good deal. Even in the thick mass of bodies, Ayus' dark skin and short-cropped white hair would still single him out in the crowd. His best hope was to hide out until the night had fully descended before making his way to the appointed meeting spot.

The time passed uneventfully as Ayus pondered the different ways he could have handled the encounter with the city watch. He always fancied the idea of walking into a city welcomed and free to go about his business unhindered. Sadly that was almost never the case. People were always nervous around him, the unfortunate side effect of his heritage. He had never met his father, never even been to the Underdark, yet he was still labeled as a monster due to the color of his skin. But tonight was his chance to move one step closer to remedying that first problem. He had searched for years for clues about his father for years, the drow he had never met. The drow who had left him that amazing weapon. Every tidbit of information he could gain about the elusive drow kept pointing him further north. Finally he had reached Baldur's Gate, but by his reception at the gate, Ayus doubted he would find his father here. Just another clue, another crumb for him to follow on the endless quest for answers.

With the darkness of night to help protect his identity Ayus headed off towards The Siren's Nest, a dirty old tavern just off the docks. His last informant had given him a fairly detailed description of the tavern so it was easy to find. Even without the directions it would have been a simple enough task to locate. The voice flowing out of the place could be heard from nearly half the city away. The Siren's Nest was aptly named for the beautiful women who sang nightly from the magically enhanced stage. Luckily the men who were lured in by the Siren's call need not fear for their life, only their coin. The ale flowed freely and the stunning entertainment allowed the keeper to charge inflated prices. Still a drow, even if only a half-drow, would find no welcome here. Ayus instead found his way into the alley next to Nest to meet his informant. "So you must be the one Torren was talkin' about," said a middle-aged man who looked as if he has spent one to many days under the sun.

"What was your first clue? Was it my shoes?" chided Ayus. He studied the man closely noting the cutlass on his left hip and the casual way his hand rested on its hilt. Ever weary were those who dealt with a drow. "That would make you 'Murder', kind of a morbid name. I can't imagine you get a lot of business with a name like that."

"It's Murter, and I get along just fine. Speakin' of that, Torren telled me I'd be makin' a fine profit offa' this. So let me see yur' money."

"'Telled you that' did he?" Ayus said mockingly. "I would be careful what you believe from that one. He seemed to be a rather shady character."

"Says the drow."

Ayus took the insult stoically, not yet ready to bring weapons into the negotiations. "I've got your money if the information is good. Give me a name."

The weathered man sneered at the prompt, "I ain't got a name. But I got you sumthin' better. A place."

"That is not something I would label as 'better' but it will suffice. Out with it."

"Nuh-uh, not till I see some coin. You ain't getting' nuttin' else fer free." Murter replied. Ayus produced a small stack of silver coins and deposited them into the upraised palm of his greedy partner. "What is this? Pocket change, you better come up wit' sumthin' better than this if you want any more from me. You ain't gonna find this gudda' information from anyone else."

With his patience thoroughly worn out, Ayus materialized his sword in his hand and rested it casually on his shoulder. "How is this for 'sumthin' better'? Now tell me what I want to know so that I might leave this place and you can might live to see another day."

"L-Luskan," Murter stammered, "Head for Luskan, north o' here along the coast. There's word of drow activity in that area."

"See how simple that was." Ayus produced another small stack of coins, gold this time, and tossed them to Murter.

"This is the last time I deal with a friend of Torren's," Murter complained.

"Told you he was a shady character," Ayus winked as he turned to leave. "I suggest you make the best of the night, if word gets out you are telling people about drow in Luskan, how long do you think it will be until you bring those drow into Baldur's Gate?"

The older man paled at the thought. "Damned drow," Murter muttered to the back of Ayus' head has he swept out into the darkened streets.


	2. Chapter 2

A Curious Stranger

By the time the sun crested the horizon, Ayus had nearly completed breaking down his camp. The night had been much cooler than he was accustomed to. Autumn was quickly drawing to a close and the further north he traveled the colder it was going to become. His worn leather vest and black trousers had served him well during his years in the south, but if he must continue his travels to the north, he would need warmer clothing. The sprawling city of Baldur's Gate offered an ample selection of tailors, but finding one to cater to a drow would prove a more difficult task.

With the rejection at the gate still fresh in his memory, Ayus decided to avoid a similar situation and headed directly for an unguarded section of the wall. He scaled it with ease and was off through the city just as the merchants opened for business. Most of the city's population went to great length to avoid him was soon as they recognized his heritage. The elf would have rather traveled by night, but he was anxious to get back on the road and away from judgmental eyes, so he bore the looks with feigned indifference.

Ayus had wandered the city for nearly an hour with no luck. He had just began to contemplate trades that involved a sharpened edge discount when he heard a melodic voice call out behind him, "You look like you're dreaming about something enjoyable. Care to share the fun?"

"Not really, and you care why?" Ayus replied somewhat astonished by the attention. The girl was attractive by any standards. Slim but muscular, like the body of a warrior. She had a golden-brown skin tone that revealed she spent a fair amount of time on the road, but her clothes were well-kept and fashionable. She wore a close-fitting dark blue vest over a black top that opened at the neck to show just the right amount of skin without being too flashy and her black pants tucked neatly into her tall boots. Her hair was pulled back and pinned with a rich gold and jewel brooch that caused her chocolate curls to fall back over her shoulders and out of her face. "Should a pretty girl like yourself really be talking to a scary drow like me?"

"I figured if you're really here to cause a problem you wouldn't be walking along the edge of the street acting like you're scared of your own shadow."

"Who me? Scared?" Ayus mocked in a fearful tone. "Maybe I am just plotting the best way to kill you and escape before the guards arrive."

"Good luck with that, I'm tougher than I look," the beautiful stranger replied with a wink. "So what brings you to this fair city?"

"Just passing through," Ayus said quickly not wanting to reveal too much.

"Well that doesn't tell me much, where are you headed?"

"North, now if you do not mind, I will take my leave," Ayus replied shortly.

The new girl stepped into Ayus' path and crossed her arms. "If you're traveling north, you're heading the wrong way. You'll need to take a ship off the docks over there," she said and pointed over his shoulder. "If you are looking for something just let me know, I know this town like the back of my hand."

"Well you are persistent. Fine since you feel obligated to help me, can you point me to a tailor who can outfit me for the cold northern winters?"

"Sure I just made my last delivery to a tailor who can take care of you," she said excitedly. "And uh, don't worry about the whole… drow thing. He's partially blind and his goblin attendants will be too scared to say anything about it. Come on, follow me."

The two set off together, now drawing even more attention. "So I'm Sierra by the way. Sierra Vosin."

"Ayus Nova, the pleasure is mine," Ayus replied as he bowed his head slightly. "Sorry for my short mannerisms earlier. I am not used to common courtesies afforded to most others."

"I try not to judge people until I actually know something about them. Each person should be defined by their own actions not the actions of their race or family."

Ayus noticed the tension in her voice as she spoke that last statement. "A wise sentiment for one so young. Speaking from personal experience perhaps?"

"A tale for the bards," Sierra whispered. She brightened as they strolled up to a sturdy looking building on the corner of the busy street, "Here we are, Victor's shop. Just tell him I sent you and he'll cut you a good deal. It was nice talking to you Ayus. Take care of yourself."

"And you also. Farewell." Ayus watcher her wander off into the crowd before turning into the tailors shop. Exactly as Sierra had promised, Victor never even knew the heritage of his latest customer. Before the sun even reached its zenith Ayus wore a fine new charcoal cloak, a burgundy red shirt that fit perfectly under his leathers, and a fresh pair of thick fur-lined boots. "How much do I owe you? Sierra said you were the best tailor in town, and could make me a fair deal."

"The Vosin girl, ehh?" the blind artisan said in respect, "you got a powerful friend. This one's on me, just pass my best on to the Vosin family, will ya?"

Suddenly realizing there is much more to that beautiful stranger, he wished he had spent a bit more time with her. "Thank you kind sir, I will pass on your greetings along with my compliments on your fine work."

Victor beamed at the praise, "Much obliged." With a nod, Ayus swept out of the shop with a flourish of his brand new cloak. As the drow made his way through the city towards the docks he realized that fewer people were watching his movements. He pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head hiding all the notable characteristics of his race and enjoyed the most peaceful walk he had experienced since the open road.

"I should have invested in one of these a long time ago," Ayus mused to himself, when he walked past the port guards without any conflict. Ayus secured passage on the _Ocean Maiden_ to Waterdeep, but with the coming freeze, no ships would be traveling any further north this season. Too anxious to wait for the thaw, Ayus took the first ship out and resigned to make the rest of his journey to Luskan on foot.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the first time I have had to explain a fight in words, I hope you can all see it as clearly as see it in my mind. Thanks for the support and reviews! I'll try to keep updating often. If you like it suggest it to others, I always appreciate the extra publicity =)

Dangers of the Road

Ayus had passed through large cities before, but the sight that awaited him as _The Ocean Maiden_ came into view of Waterdeep still impressed him. The City of Sails was a sprawling expanse of tall, beautiful buildings in the city center and lowly shacks and rundown buildings along the outskirts with thousands of ships docked at its ports. The voyage had been uneventful but Ayus was glad to feel solid ground beneath his feet once again. The noise of the city assaulted the elf's sensitive ears as soon as he stepped off the ship. Merchants pawning their wears, the shouts of the dock hands as they brought ships into port, the shuffling of thousands upon thousands of citizens pushing past one another on their hurried walk. Ayus had no business to conduct within the city and was eager to be away from all this commotion. He wove his way through the crowded streets swiftly, making for the north gate. It surprised him again how effectiveness his new cloak was as he passed by guards and ruffians alike without the slightest difficulty.

As he swept through the mass of bodies in the city, Ayus' deft hands had earned him a fair amount of gold. By the time he reached the stables, he was able to purchase a horse without having to dig too deeply into his own pockets. Still, mid-day had passed by the time Ayus finally exited the city gates. Although a horse would help to speed up the pace, the journey from Waterdeep to Luskan would still take him nearly two full weeks. That is only if the harsh winter would hold out for him that long.

Ayus kept a swift tempo throughout the remaining daylight and set his camp just off the road as twilight set in. The elf enjoyed the seclusion provided by the road, the freedom from judgmental stares, and the simple peace and quiet. Ayus had always considered himself a loner, but took pride in the fact that he had made it nearly 22 years on his own without much assistance. Of course his mother had been there in the early years of his life, but when he was 14 his mother disappeared, leaving him alone in a small town outside of Calimshan. Only later in his life did he find out a marauding party had captured his mother and killed her. After exacting revenge for his fallen mother, Ayus resigned to searching for the father he had never met. He always remembered stories his mother used to tell of him. The slim, but solid build, the outrageous clothing and oversized hat, the silver tongue that could talk his way out of any situation, or into a situation depending on his desires, and the grin that could warm her body just by looking at it. She never mentioned his name, but drow on the surface were rare enough that Ayus believed he could locate him. He knew his mother had originally lived in the north, near Neverwinter, so he began his quest in search of the only family he had left.

The next few days of the journey passed without much excitement. It was not until the midpoint of the journey that Ayus had the opportunity to exercise his sword arms. He kept his horse moving at a purposeful gait that would not put too much stress on the animal. As he came around a curve in the road he heard the distant ring of metal on metal signifying a bit of amusement for this otherwise dull journey. He kicked his horse into full gallop setting off towards the sound of the conflict. The first thing Ayus noticed as he came upon the scene was the unusually large size of the goblin raiding party. Raiding parties were usually made of two dozen or less of the ugly creatures but this band had to be well over fifty and rallied around a chieftain or a priest. The more pressing matter was the target of the raiding party, a small caravan with only five wagons. They likely had less than twenty people when the left Waterdeep but their numbers were dwindling quickly against the superior numbers of the goblins. One image struck Ayus profoundly as he noticed the small group of survivors. The graceful dance of a rapier and shield wielding warrior holding her own against three goblins at once. She was incredibly swift with her attacks and managed to hold off the advancing main hoard while her allies regrouped around her. All the while her jeweled brooch held her hair back in perfect curls despite the action surrounding her.

Ayus quickly decided his course and kicked his horse into a gallop again, this time heading straight for the goblin leader. As his mount broke the line of his startled enemies, Ayus vaulted off the back and summoned a sword into each hand. The dragon swords were mirror images of each other, except for the colors of the broken jewels, one a ruby, the other a sapphire. His horse continued on, knocking the goblin chief to the ground, but Ayus was too distracted to follow its course. He was already engaged with his third and fourth target as the first two had been cut down before they could raise their defense. These two were more prepared for the skilled drow's assault. They rushed him simultaneously hoping to overwhelm him with their sudden attack, but Ayus was expecting their clumsy strikes. He drove the left sword out wide with a quick parry and shifted in the same direction to avoid the stab from the goblin's companion. In one sweeping motion Ayus brought his right sword around knocking that stab out further and spinning in a circle, reversing his grip on the sword, to drive it into the left goblins side. He quickly repositioned to face off against the now solo goblin. Ayus feigned left and twisted right as his opponent fell for the ruse. He came around behind the goblin and brought his swords across, cutting him down.

Ayus now had his back to the caravan, but he could hear from the cheers that they were finally holding their own. With the addition of a new ally the fight began to turn in favor of the defending warriors. A spear, awkwardly thrown, came flying at the elf. He ducked it and used the momentum to roll forward into the next group of goblins. Ayus drove the first goblins sword high and slashed low taking the doomed creatures legs out from under it. He swung both swords out to intercept the wild slashes from the fallen goblin's allies. Before he could make his next attack, an arrow from one of the caravan guards drove into the back of the goblin who had come around behind Ayus. He would have to remember to thank that person if they made it out of this alive. Ayus used the face of the fallen goblin as a spring-board to push further into the goblin hoard as he made his way towards the chieftain, sincerely hoping it was not a priest.

Ayus blocked a dozen strikes and even managed to cut down two more goblins on his rush towards their leader. Just as he reached the chieftain's position the warrior pulled out a large two-handed axe, not the weapon of a priest Ayus thought thankfully. The chieftain brought the weapon around on a lumbering strike trying to cut the drow apart at the waist. Ayus caught the heavy strike with a cross block and meant to counter before the chieftain had a chance to react, but the goblin's backhand came in deceptively quick and struck Ayus on the chin. Ayus weathered the blow and brought his swords to bare on the chieftain ribs. Although this was not a priest, he still had protections in place and the blow skipped of an opaque shield that surrounded the chief. As Ayus disengaged to consider his next plan of attack his right hand sword pulsed softly. Ayus smirked confidently, it was time to end this. He rushed the goblin leader shouting loudly. His cries drew the attention of the nearest goblins as he went into a quick series of slashes and parries working the goblin's barrier until it finally broke. Ayus' last routine pushed the chieftain's axe down into the ground and the elf nimbly pushed off the weapon into a flip over the doomed goblin. As he landed he willed his left sword to disappear and drove his remaining sword through the goblins spine with all his strength. Hoping he had drawn enough attention to his battle Ayus release the stored solar energy in his right hand sword. A torrent of flame erupted from his dragon sword, blasting a hole in the chieftain's chest and showering his nearest companions in fire and flesh.

Horrified by the spectacle the drow's power, the nearest goblins turned tail and fled back into the woods. The battle quickly became a rout as the warriors from the caravan collapsed on the remaining goblin horde. Once the last of the goblins had either died or fled the battle, the men took stock of their losses. They had started with seventeen members, but one had been cut down in the initial ambush and they had lost five more throughout the conflict. The losses comparatively were minimal, but each death weighed heavily on the close friends. "I fear this may have been much worse if I had not come along when I did," Ayus said grimly.

The closest guard jumped at the sound of his voice. "Wh-where did you come from," the guard stuttered. "Hey, you're the one who saved our skins. We owe you our lives."

"Please, I really do not want anything from you. But you, on the other hand…" he smiled at the Sierra.

"Down boy," the beautiful warrior giggled. Despite the desperate fighting Sierra's clothing, a loose-fitting white shirt over a dark brown corset and tan pants, showed none of the gore and sweat that covered the rest of the crew. "We seem to be running into each other at the most opportune times."

"I guess you can just consider this as my returned favor for my new gear. Apparently your reputation is worth enough to pay for my equipment in full."

"Guess it pays to know the right people. Nice cloak by the way. Victor must have used that new cloth I just deliver to him," she observed as she studied him. "The thread carried a soft enchantment that blurs your outline, making you harder to distinguish. That should really help you go unseen when you want."

"I guess that explains some things. So what possessed you to travel the open roads with so few guards?" Ayus questioned as he looked at the remnants of the caravan crew.

Sierra shifted uncomfortably, "Well normally we don't have to deal with bandits. My family's umm… reputation keeps most of the riff raff at bay, and goblins are rare this near to Waterdeep. Guess we just got unlucky."

Ayus eyed her cautiously "This is the second time we have come to your family in a conversation. Both times you have responded rather cryptically. What are you avoiding?"

"It's a long story," Sierra breathed.

Ayus smirked, "Well there is still a long road to Luskan. I suddenly find myself without a horse and you seem like you could use a bit more help guarding your wares, I am sure we can come up with a compromise."

Sierra looked at him quizzically, "What's in Luskan?"

"Another long story for the road, shall we?" Ayus said as he motioned to the nearest wagon in the caravan.


	4. Chapter 4

Long Road to Luskan

The crew kept moving at a slow pace through the rest of the day and set up camp just as the first stars began to dot the darkening sky. The battle and road weary group were none too lively this night. Many still mourned the losses from the days fighting. The group consisted of mostly family and close friends and the losses were felt keenly for all. Ayus sat near to the fire trying to fend off the night's chill as the others sat quietly picking at their merger dinner. Ayus scooped up another bowl of the bland stew and carried it to a nearby tree, just outside the ring of wagons. Sierra had elected to take first watch and posted up on a low branch staring out at the starry horizon, lost in thought. "Dinner is served, milady. Tonight's meal is a finely crafted stew of dirty old boot and stagnate puddle water," Ayus said lightly in an attempt to lift her spirits.

Sierra started a bit at the unexpected arrival. "Damn that cloak, it's hard to keep an eye on you with that stupid thing on," she grumbled. "Don't know what a dangerous stranger like yourself is going to do to a poor defenseless girl like me, sneaking around and all."

Ayus smiled a bit at that, "Defenseless is hardly the word I would use to describe you. You were quite impressive in that fight. Remind me to stay on your good side."

"Well keep bringing me dinner and referring to me as 'milady' and you'll do fine. Although I would suggest something a little more flavorful to eat."

"I will see what I can do about that," Ayus grinned. "So where did you learn to fight like that?"

Sierra stared off into the darkness for another moment as she sorted out the best way to begin. "My father insisted all of his children be able to defend themselves, should the need ever arise."

"Sound reasoning by my observation. Your father seems like a smart man."

_Humpt _Sierra snorted at the irony. "Some people might not agree with you."

"What do you mean?" Ayus probed a bit further.

"Why is this all so interesting to you?" Sierra snapped coldly. "Why does it even matter?"

"_You_ are interesting to me, that is all," Ayus said soothingly. "I would like to learn a bit more about my newest companion, since we seem to be sharing the same road for a bit longer."

"What about you?" Sierra said bitterly. "What's a drow doing on the surface? Shouldn't you be hiding out in the dark hole in the ground somewhere plotting your next great disaster?" She regretting the words as soon as the left her mouth.

Ayus once again assumed the stoic indifferent attitude he had worn throughout much of his life. "Seems I've struck a nerve. Well let me not keep you from your brooding any further, _milady_," he said trying to keep the venom out of his words, as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Ayus wait," Sierra whispered. "I'm sorry, it's just kind of a touchy subject for me."

"Well fear not, I will never ask you about your personal life again." Ayus replied unsympathetically. "I will escort you as far as Luskan, as promised."

"We are only going up to Neverwinter. That's where my family estate is," Sierra offered.

Ayus refused to take the bait however. "All for the better than, wake me for my turn on watch." With that Ayus turned and headed back to camp. Sierra slumped back against the tree and returned her gaze out to the darkness with even more things to think about.

The next morning dawned to the coldest temperatures of the season yet. The crew quickly broke down their camp and loaded up for the trip. Sierra hopped up into the driving seat of the lead wagon with an ease that revealed years of repetition. Ayus found a place on the last wagon in the train, as far from their leader as he could get. The day passed slowly with nothing to entertain the crew apart from sightseeing. For the well-traveled crew it was nothing exciting, but it was all new to Ayus and he drank it in. The walls of Neverwinter were barely visible on the horizon when crew set up their last campsite for this trip.

The first flakes of snow were just beginning to fall when Sierra headed out of the camp with a rewarmed bowl of stew. She found Ayus reclining on a small hill out of ear shot from the campsite. "Dinner is served, milord," Sierra offered apologetically.

Ayus did not even turn to regard her as he mumbled his half-hearted appreciation. "Listen Ayus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things. It's just that between the stress of going back home and the battle and my family's reputation, I'm a little on edge. I'm just so used to being defensive about my family that I guess it's just habit now. I guess I'm not used to being so open with my past."

Ayus did turn to face her this time, but still replied coldly, "Like I said, you need not worry about me anymore. I will leave your personal life alone. I am just here to see you safely to Neverwinter."

"I am glad you are here with me, err us. The caravan I mean." Sierra stammered. "And you are welcome to stay in Neverwinter as long as you like. I'll see that my father puts you up in a nice inn."

"I have my own agenda and need to be on my way as soon as possible."

Sierra sighed dejectedly, "What's so important about Luskan? Why are you in such a big rush?"

"I am looking for someone. The sooner I can find him the better."

"Luskan is kind of a nasty place. Who are you looking for in that dangerous place?"

Ayus smirked then quickly wiped it away. "Now who is the one with all the questions?"

"_You_ are interesting to me, that is all," Sierra mimicked Ayus' smooth voice as best she could, sounding quite comical. The two shared a tension relieving chuckle, and Sierra pushed one of her dark brown locks behind her ear.

"Is that how I sound to you?" Ayus asked between laughs. "No wonder you never want to talk to me."

"Oh shut up, it's probably better that you can do," Sierra laughed. "So spill it. Who are you looking for?"

Her statement stole the joy from the moment. "I am searching for my father."

"Another drow on the surface? Are you looking for a ranger in a green cloak? There is a drow in the north that has made quite a name for himself. His name is Drizzt, although he doesn't make it too far past Baldur's Gate very often."

"Hmm, it could be," Ayus thought. "My mother is from this area actually."

"Was your mother a drow, also?" Sierra asked.

"No she was a human. She ran away after her fiancée died and she met my father."

"Is she still waiting on you somewhere down in the south?" Sierra giggled. "I bet she is worried sick right now. Her poor little boy is out in the dangerous world all alone."

Ayus' mouth twitched up in a painful smirk as he stared into his stew. "She's dead."

"Oh… Oh I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean too…" Sierra said struggling for the right words to say.

"It's ok. That was a long time ago." Ayus looked up from his bowl and smiled. "And for now at least, I am not alone."


	5. Chapter 5

The Vosin Family

The crew came upon the gates of Neverwinter by mid-morning on the next day. The snow from last night left a thin layer of white across the whole expanse. Everyone was eager to be off the road and back within the safety and warmth of their homes. With the last trip of the season completed the member of the caravan were excitedly dividing the profits they had made on their journey. Once the crew had distributed payments and separated the last of the supplies, the group separated and went off to their homes. Sierra had no need of the extra supplies and sent them off with one of the departing members who had lost the most during the journey. Ayus began reorganizing his pack and double checking his stock before continuing his quest.

Sierra watched him as he prepared to leave, searching for something to say, but unsure of how to approach it. After another moment of silence she offered the only words she could come up with, "I'm going home."

Ayus looked up from his work with a sincere smile on his face. "Well I enjoyed traveling with you, but it is time for us to part company. I must le—"

"Come with me," Sierra interrupted, before she could stop herself.

Ayus nearly choked as he tried to string together enough words to answer. "I—uh, I have to leave. My father…"

Sierra composed herself a bit more and tried a different approach, "I just wanted to introduce my father to the man who saved our crew. I'm sure he will be grateful enough to even offer you a reward."

He thought about it for a moment and decided that a bit of lost time would be worth it if the money was good enough. Ayus nodded and the two headed off through the city together towards the Blacklake District, the wealthy upper-class portion of the city. Despite the snow from the previous night, the roads were clear due to the warm water off the river keeping the city at a comfortable temperature. The marketplace was quite busy with customers rushing around trying to stock up on the fresh fruits grown year-round in the city. The two adventurers made their way across the Winged Wyvern Bridge chatting lightly, but several pair of eyes followed their movements closely. As they stepped off the bridge their momentum halted due to a small ring of rough-looking thugs. "Welcome home, good lookin'," said the smallest of the four. He was still significant larger than both Ayus and Sierra, standing nearly a full head taller than Ayus. He wore a black leather vest open to reveal his thickly muscled and hairy chest. Despite the chill he wore no cloak. He had his dirty black hair pulled back and lashed in a short ponytail that teased just at the end of his sharp axe strapped across his back. "I've missed ya' while ya' was away," he grinned evilly, showing off his disgusting, rotting teeth. "Who is ya' friend that keeps that smile on ya' pretty face?" turning his gaze on Ayus.

"Go away Syrus," Sierra groaned. "Get out of the way, I just want to go home." Ayus was watching carefully, taking close notice of those who could possibly become new enemies. None of them seem overly smart, but they all had him beat in size. The largest of the group was nearly seven feet tall with a large bald head that looked like it would be more useful to batter down a door with, rather than actually using it to think. The more troubling aspect was the oversized hammer he had strapped to his back that could likely fell a tree in a single strike.

"Don't ya' think you should be seein' Drexus before ya' go? Ya' been away for nearin' two months now, and he'll be wantin' to see ya'. Though he may not be real happy with ya' new buddy here," Syrus said, snapping glare over Ayus again. Ayus matched his stare with such intensity that Syrus shifted uncomfortably.

"He's just a friend, and you can tell Drexus that he should have been here to greet me himself. Now come one Ayus, were leaving," Sierra grabbed Ayus' by the wrist and pushed past the thugs.

"Uhh-uh, not gonna be happy at all," Syrus grunted towards the departing warriors.

Once the two had put some distance between themselves and the Winged Wyvern Bridge, Sierra slowed the pace and let go of Ayus' wrist. "So who is Drexus?" Ayus asked, wondering silently if this reward was going to be worth all the trouble. Although he had to admit to himself he was not here only for the money.

Sierra sighed, "Just an old friend, but there's my family estate." Glad for the change of subjects, she pointed over towards a large house sitting atop a hill separated from the other ornate houses by a large stone and metal fence. The house was on the edge of the city, on a fair-sized piece of well-kept land. It was three stories tall made of fine stone with a balcony dominating the majority of the top floor that looked as though it could sit a hundred people comfortably with room to spare. After Ayus managed to tear his awe-struck eyes away from immaculate home, he turned his gaze back towards Sierra. She offered no more than a shrug and started off towards the towering estate. Ayus fell into step right behind her.

As they reached the entrance to the estate, Sierra gave a nod to the gate-keeper who allowed them to pass promptly. They still had a few minutes' worth of walking ahead of them which allowed Ayus the chance to scope out his surroundings. The front of the property was protected by the stone and black metal fence he had seen on arrival, but on the rest of the perimeter stood solid brick walls on the outside and well-groomed hedges within the barrier. Off towards the western corner of the grounds there was a large stable that housed enough horses to provide mounts for a small army and in the other corner was the servant's quarters, which was populous enough to be a small army. "So what line of work did you say your father was in?" Ayus asked, fascinated by the scene.

"Well he's kind of in politics. Collecting taxes and stuff mostly," replied Sierra.

"Now I know why you did not want to talk about your family," Ayus laughed loudly.

Sierra smirked awkwardly, "That's not the worst of it, honestly, but I'll tell you later. Just be on your best behavior for now, okay?"

"As always," Ayus grinned as they walked up to the front door. Sierra pushed her way inside without any introduction. Ayus had been impressed by the outside, but was socked speechless by the sight that awaited him as he entered the house. The first object to attract his eye was the grand double staircase sweeping up towards the second level of the house. The floor and pillars in the foyer were made of finely polished light-colored marble, the walls a dark, rich wood adorned with ornate tapestries. The entire entryway was lit by tall candelabras, free-standing between every other pillar. Ayus had never been in such an extravagant building in his life. Every surface and crevice seemed to be decorated by statues, paintings, some exotic plant, or an animal head hanging on the wall. No surface was left plain and everything was in pristine condition.

Sierra looked over at her companion and laughed, "You may want to close your mouth before you start drooling. Come on stop acting like you've never been in a nice house before."

Ayus took a moment to regroup his thoughts, "I have seen my fair share of nice houses in my day, but this is far beyond anything I expected. What are you doing out on the road when you have a house like this?"

"It's not everything you would expect it to be," Sierra declared glumly. "It's actually quite lonely sometimes and I enjoy getting out of this place to see what the world outside looks like."

"What, the view from you hilltop palace does not provide you with an adequate summation of the lowly world around you?" Ayus joked. His laughter died out quickly as Sierra turned her deadly scrutiny on him. "Sorry, milady, I did not mean to offend," he replied with an exaggerated bow.

"Uhh!" Sierra shouted in frustration. "See! This is part of the reason why I hate telling people about my family. They always treat me differently. Let's just get this over with so we can get out of here."

Ayus started a bit at that comment, "We?" Ayus questioned.

"Yeah, I have to check in with my father first thing once I get back in town. The sooner I get this out-of-the-way the sooner I can leave and you are my excuse."

"Ah, I see. So this has nothing to do with my reward, you are just using me as a scapegoat." Ayus chuckled lightly, to cover up his disappointment in the significance of his presence in the meeting.

"Come on, the library is in the back." Sierra led the way through room after room of the beautiful estate. Finally they came upon a tall sturdy door with an attendant on each side. "Is my father in?" Sierra offer as her only greeting to the two.

"He is, but he is with a client," the attendant on the right spoke in an arrogant tone. "Would you be so kind as to wait in the dining hall? I can have the chef prepare a fine meal while you wait. Or perhaps you would prefer a nice bath to clean up after your trip?"

"No, I do not plan on staying long," Sierra said as she pushed open the door to the library. The library, like the rest of the house, was oversized and overly decorated. The room was on both the first and second floor of the mansion, stacked with shelves upon shelves of books. Ayus doubted he had ever found this many books in a single location in his entire life. The interior balcony on the second level wrapped completely around the chamber, offering an impressive view of the lavish collection. The back wall opened up with two, two-story windows adorned with thick curtains, pulled back to let in the morning light. Between the two windows sat a grand wooden desk covered in thick, worn volumes and neatly organized paperwork. "Father, I'm home and…" she stopped short as her father's and his client turned to regard the interruption.

"Well hello dear, so glad to see you home," a sharp dressed man said as he stood to greet their new guest. "I have missed you greatly."

"Drexus, what are you doing here?" Sierra looking perplexed by the unorthodox meeting.

Drexus smiled supremely confident, "I had received word that you were nearly home and I know your father's policy. So I decided to be here to greet you on your return. And who have you brought with you?" Drexus asked as he eyed the new comer. Ayus did likewise trying to get a read on this dangerous looking individual. He was well-built, broad in the shoulders and trim at the waist. He wore a luxurious tailored black suit that hugged his form perfectly, accenting his toned arms and flat stomach. His golden hair fell in a perfect sheet to his shoulders. He seemed to be unarmed but his eyes revealed a cunning and devious mind. This was not a man you wanted to cross if you had the choice. Ayus feared he may not have that choice.

"Yes honey, why have you brought a drow into my house," said Tadric Vosin condescendingly. This man exuded an aura of arrogance that revealed his identity immediately. He was slightly overweight, mostly from being catered to for years on end. He was still muscular, but old age had stolen much of his strength. If the streaks of grey in his neatly groomed beard did not reveal his age, the receding hairline would have surely given it away. Regardless of his outward appearance, this man still had great wealth and influence in this area, that much was clear.

"Hello father, this is Ayus Nova, a wanderer from the south. We were attacked by a large goblin hoard on the road to Neverwinter and if it was not for this man we would not have survived," Sierra answered respectfully.

"And you brought him into my house for what reason?" still holding his condescending tone. A tone he likely used most of his life, Ayus mused to himself. "How do we know the drow wasn't leading the goblins?"

"Father!" Sierra shouted disapprovingly. "He saved my life. The goblins were led by a chieftain, that Ayus killed single-handedly. I would be dead right now if he had not shown up. I think he deserves a bit more than your accusations."

"So he is here to rob us under the disguise of a hero," Tadric snorted. "So be it, get him a hundred gold and get him out of my house."

"He is staying in town for the night to relax and sleep in a comfortable bed for the first time in a long while."

The Vosin patron grunted, thoroughly annoyed with his daughter's persistence. "I will have a servant see that he is given a room at one of the inns in town."

"I will see to it myself father," Sierra said stubbornly, staring her father down.

Drexus stepped in on Tadric's defense, "I do not think it proper for a married woman to seek an inn with a man other than her husband," he said, wearing again that supreme grin. "And I do not really feel the need to find an inn tonight," he added to emphasize his point.

"Married?" Ayus blurted out stupidly.

"Not yet," Sierra hiss bitterly as she shuffled towards the door. Ayus mumbled a few indecipherable words in parting, offered a slight bow when his words failed him and started after Sierra.

Before Ayus had passed through the doorway, Tadric stood and rumbled threateningly "Watch yourself drow. You're in _my_ city and I see everything." Ayus continued his departure more entertained than unnerved. He smiled as he thought, I guess he does know how to use a different tone of voice.

Once the two had left the house, Vosin stood to signal the end of the meeting. "Keep an eye on them," he demanded as Drexus stood also.

Drexus pulled a small orb out of the pocket and whispered the command phrase to it. Then turned back to Vosin, "Trust me, I plan on it," he said ominously as the portal to his mercenary compound opened. "I'll keep you informed," he promised as he disappeared through the dimensional gate.


End file.
